hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 39 (Touching)
Touching is the thirty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE makes a clay pot for Chats' plant. *CHARLI pretends to be a hippo in the mud. *KATHLEEN guesses shapes just touching them. *CHARLI makes stars using her body. *TIM makes music using the knees, hands, lips and feet. *CHARLI claps and slaps her hands and taps. *NATHAN plays Kellie's game about guessing things by touching them. *CHARLI pretends to paint and sand. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a blind mouse (Kellie) that reads a braille book to her mice friends (Charli and Kathleen). Gallery Kellie S1 E39.png Charli S1 E39 1.png Kathleen S1 E39.png Charli S1 E39 2.png Tim S1 E39.png Charli S1 E39 3.png Nathan S1 E39.png Charli S1 E39 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E39.png Trivia *Tim is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *Braille is a tactile writing system used by people who are blind or visually impaired. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braille Songlets ;Word play Come, be muddy, slushy with me Be muddy, slushy with me Add some water to some clay Put your fingers in and move them around Add some water to some clay Put your fingers in and make a sound Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch. Come, be soapsy, sudsy with me Be soapsy, sudsy with me Add some water to some soap Put your fingers in and move them around Add some water to some soap Put your fingers in and make a sound Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch. ;Body move #01 I open my jaws as wide as can be Even though I have nothing to say I think washing in mud makes me nice and clean I roll in it three times a day. I open my jaws as wide as can be Even though I have nothing to say I think washing in mud makes me nice and clean I roll in it three times a day. I open my jaws as wide as can be Even though I have nothing to say I think washing in mud makes me nice and clean I roll in it three times a day. ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music I've got music in my touch Knees go Lips go... I've got music in my touch Knees go Lips go Hands go I've got noisy knees, noisy lips and noisy hands There's music in my touch Hey, I'm a one man band. I've got music in my touch Feet go Knees go Lips go Hands go I've got noisy feet, noisy knees, noisy lips and noisy hands There's music in my touch Hey, I'm a one man band. I've got music in my touch Feet go Knees go Lips go Hands go I've got noisy feet, noisy knees, noisy lips and noisy hands There's music in my touch Hey, I'm a one man band. ;Body move #03 Clap, clap, clap, slap, slap, slap They're different sounds when I clap or slap Clap, clap, clap, slap, slap, slap Making great sounds with a clap and a slap. Slap one side, slap the other side Crossing hands with a slap, slap, slap Slap this way, slap the other way Making great sounds with a slap, slap, slap. Clap, clap, clap, slap, slap, slap Now it's time to tap, tap, tap Tap, tap, tap, slap, slap, slap And we're back where we started with a clap, clap, clap. ;Shapes in space Can you guess what this could be? Come on and guess, guess with me. Can you guess what this could be? Come on and guess, guess with me. Can you guess what this could be? Come on and guess, guess with me. Can you guess what this could be? Come on and guess, guess with me. Can you guess what this could be? Come on and guess, guess with me. ;Body move #04 Painting the walls and painting the ceiling Painting all over the place Painting all over where the paint's peeling Painting all over the place. Sanding the walls and sanding the ceiling Sanding all over the place Sanding all over where the paint's peeling Sanding all over the place. Painting the walls and painting the ceiling Painting all over the place Painting all over where the paint's peeling Painting all over the place. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about touching Category:Ep about feeling Category:Ep about clay Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about soap Category:Ep about flower pots Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about mud Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about puzzles Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about slapping Category:Ep about tap dance Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about sanding Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about braille